Escape from The Decadent Eclipse
: “Lucky the bastards decided to keep Souvenirs, right?”— Private First Class Terrence Vosper This event occurs after the events of Halo 4 but before the events of Halo 5, where Spartan Joseph Means leads a large group of Marines and Separatist Elites off of a Covenant Loyalist Supercarrier. They make use of an Albatross Troop Carrier captured by the Loyalists to make their escape, but due to damages caused by Seraph interceptors, crashed on the surface of Shield World 0277, which is deep into uncharted Space. Decadent Eclipse TSGT Joseph Means is captured by a Loyalist strike team while on a mission and is taken to the Brig of Loyalist Supercarrier Decadent Eclipse. As he is being thrown into one of the cells by an Elite, he notices PFC Anderson in the cell holding something and smiling. As the Elite turns his back on the cell and prepares to activate its shield-door the Marine charges the Elite and stabs him multiple times in the neck with a makeshift knife. The two free the prisoners, which consist of Separatist Elites and Marines, but alert Loyalist Guards outside of the Brig in the process. Anderson is killed by a Covenant Carbine and Joseph grabs a Covenant weapon out of one of the nearby supply cases and begins firing back. He is assisted by the other prisoners and they make a run for the Hangar. The Hangar is mostly empty aside from a few Grunt guards, who are swiftly dispatched. They notice multiple bits of UNSC property in the hangar, including an Albatross Troop Carrier. They load two mongooses, a Vanilla Warthog, and a Troop Hog into the Albatross before multiple Elites arrive in the hangar. The prisoners make a hasty escape in the Albatross but are pursued by Seraph fighters. They receive considerable amounts of damage and are forced to crash land onto Shield World 0277. Shield World 0277 After crash landing, they have received multiple casualties, including the deaths of PFC Vosper and 3 other marines. They quickly discover that the 'planet's' rotation perfectly counteracts its rotation around the sun, causing the sun to always shine on one location, they quickly conclude that somewhere between the planet's dark side and light side, there must be liquid water and perhaps plants and animals. They come up with multiple options, including: * Using the Warthogs and Mongooses to drag the Albatross to an area with liquid water. * Only take the Warthogs, Mongooses, and whatever supplies they could take to relocate to an area with liquid water. * Stay situated in the Albatross and use the Warthogs and Mongooses to collect water from areas with liquid water. They end up choosing the first one as they had to use the Albatross as a base and there were too many Marines and Elites to take across in the Warthogs and also carry appropriate supplies for the journey. After two months of dragging the Albatross with Warthogs and using Mongooses for supply runs to get food and water from their destination, they finally arrive. They set up a base and soon find Forerunner buildings there, they send out a distress call using the Albatross and, with their newfound supply of berries and water, set out to explore the Forerunner artifacts. After an accident with a teleporter, they soon found out that they were on a Shield World teeming with animal and plant life. After this, they regularly sent hunters into the shield world to satiate the Sangheili and Human meat diet (Sangheili particularly, as they are carnivores and will only eat fruits should the situation be dire). Rescue The group of survivors are rescued by ONI Reconnaissance vessel Osman and are returned to UNSC/Separatist Elite Space. Category:Survival of the Fittest